1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to all forms of billiard games such as pool, billiards, snooker, etc., in which balls on a table are struck by cue sticks. The present invention has applications in other types of games but is most particularly adaptable to use in billiard - type games.
In particular, a bridge is the device which is used by a billiard player when there is an obstruction immediately adjacent to the ball which he desires to strike. The most usual obstruction is other billiard balls. These obstructions inhibit the billiard player from properly placing his hand on the table and guiding the cue stick as he so desires with his hands. However, if there were a manner for placing the guiding means for the cue stick at an elevation above the table, the player could easily shoot over intervening obstructions. This elevation can be accomplished by the use of a standard bridge or similar structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous attempts to provide a bridge extension which forms a secure guiding means at an elevation higher than the length of the bridge have proved unsuccessful. Examples of such attempts are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,324 to Lareau; 898,345 to Farnham; 968,187 to McIntire; 1,299,720 to Harrison; and 1,482,962 to Banks. Each of these patents discloses a bridge configuration designed to be usable to guide a cue stick over intervening articles. These patents all have various metal elements which extend in many directions and, as such, might have a tendency to tear the felt surface of the table especially when considering the extremely usage which these bridge heads receive when used in commercial billiard establishments.
Most modern pool tables have racks which run along the length of the table to retain the billiard cue bridges when not in use. Often in commercial establishments the billiard cue is hurriedly placed in the rack and ends up being struck against the billiard table legs or dropped on the floor. This harsh usage makes the use of complicated or sophisticated structures impossible. Therefore a need arises for a simple structure which is able to be used to accomplish the same extending bridge position and yet withstand this harsh punishment.
In the past, whenever an extended vertical position was required for a bridge, a billiard player would take two standard billiard bridges and hold them together with one hand. In this manner, the two rounded handles would be gripped by one hand and one of the round guide means located on the end of the top bridge would be placed on top of the round wooden shaft immediately behind the bridge head of the lower bridge. The billiard player would then firmly squeeze the two handles to attempt to restrict the movement of the top bridge head which is mounted on the top of the cylindrical shaft of the lower bridge head. Sometimes this cumbersome configuration will be effective, however, whenever the player lacks the strength required to squeeze together the two bridge handles firmly or if the contacting surfaces of the upper bridge head and the lower bridge head stick are not tight enough then the circular guide means which is mounted on the cylindrical bridge shaft will move during the execution of the shot and thereby inhibit play.
To fully understand the great importance and advantages of the present invention one must know that when a player of pool or snooker has a turn at the table, he is determined to try to stay there as long as necessary without missing a shot or making a foul play in order to win the match. At the same time the opponent must wait for a turn at the table which many times never comes about.
Among the different games in pocket billiards are nine ball, bank pool, straight pool, one pocket eight ball, and golf pool. There are many times when the use of two bridges are necessary to help a player hit a ball or execute a shot such as when other balls are in the path of the cue ball (shooter). Many times as many as three, four, five, six, or seven balls are in a row such that with the inferior, outdated bridges in use today it would be impossible to execute a shot or pocket a ball with any degree of accuracy (i.e. positioning the cue ball for another play) while at the same time avoiding a foul play. The player making the foul play loses his turn at the table which many times may prove disastrous.
With the introduction of the present invention all the hazardous situations aforementioned will cease to exist. A player may be more assured knowing that many shots and safety plays and maneuvers which were before considered impossible, are now executed with ease and accuracy.
The games of pocket billiards and snooker will be greatly improved both offensively and defensively along with much better playing ability for all players throughout the world.